Deliverance
by kodak-85
Summary: Sasuke had a secret friend that no one could know about. It kept away all the things that went bump in the night. Supernatural, NaruSasuNaru


Written for QuestofDreams as part of the SasuNaru Exchange on LiveJournal.

ooo

Sasuke picked at the scabs on the corners of his eyes. Withdrawing his hand, he saw that the underneath of his nails was encrusted with blood. He wiped it off on his pajama pants and went back to picking.

"Knock it off, brat," Naruto said.

Sasuke ignored him and carried on picking. His one eye was swollen shut, but the other could see Naruto narrow his eyes angrily at him.

"If you knock it off," Naruto bribed, "I'll do the hand thing."

Sasuke stopped picking. "You promise?" he asked suspiciously, inching forward on the bed. Naruto sat cross-legged against the headboard, arms across his chest. Sasuke watched it rise and fall with a burdened sigh before Naruto slowly unfolded his arms.

"Yeah, kid," Naruto promised. "C'mere."

Sasuke grinned and felt his lip reopen, blood congealing between his teeth. Naruto shook his head and muttered, "I just can't believe this," before reaching out and putting his hand through Sasuke face. The little boy sighed in relief, sinking into the pillow. Naruto followed with his own hand, leaving Sasuke to stare up at him through a smoky wrist. He was still grumbling under his breath, and as Sasuke drifted slowly to sleep, he couldn't really understand what Naruto was talking about, about not believing.

After all, Naruto was the one who was see-through.

ooo

Sasuke was sipping his grape juice through a bendy straw Itachi had smuggled for him from his school's cafeteria. Sasuke loved summers, _loved _them. Not because of the pool, because they weren't any fun when you didn't have any friends to splash around with. Not because of the later bed times that could be spent watching television, because there was no television set in the house. Not because of the break from school, because Sasuke's father sent him to a cram school during the summer months.

What Sasuke _really _liked about the summer was his older brother's break from college. Itachi went to school far, far away from here, Sasuke knew. Far enough that he barely spent a few days during Christmas before he was gone again. His brother was so much older than him, so much more important, working and working and always working some more. Only periodically taking the time to sneak Sasuke something, whether it be a bag of candies or a little trivial toy like this one.

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow as Sasuke refilled his cup for the third time and began blowing bubbles into it with the straw. He snorted with laughter as they popped, speckling his nose with juice. Sasuke had a suspicion that Itachi wasn't looking much at his book anymore, but more at him. It was another reason why Sasuke loved the summers so much, when Itachi would just look at him. A second's worth of Itachi's attention was worth more to Sasuke than anything else in the world.

When the front door opened signaling the return of their father, and Itachi plucked the straw from Sasuke's cup and threw it out, it was still alright. Even when their father greeted Itachi, gracing Sasuke with only a quick glance out of his peripheral vision, it was still fine. Sasuke just finished his juice, loaded his cup into the dishwasher, and retreated back upstairs to his room.

ooo

Sasuke had a checkerboard spread out between then on the bed and was trying really very hard not to listen to the noises coming from downstairs. It was September, and Sasuke was in the middle of adapting to the fourth grade. He was two years younger than his other classmates, and tiny in comparison to the other kids. His new books were stacked neatly on his desk, his bookbag bag hanging evenly from the desk chair. His desk was the only thing that ever really changed. Sasuke had no decorative touches to his warm. Beige walls, wooden floor, dark blue rug, a twin bed, the desk, a bookshelf. It wasn't as if Sasuke minded too much. Clutter made him feel nervous, and he found the blank walls a much easier realm in which to calm himself.

Naruto hummed, scratching his nose before pointing to a piece and then to a square. "Move my piece there."

Sasuke did that, and then moved his own. He'd lost all three games so far, and for someone who was moving pieces for both sides, that was pretty sad.

"Most adults let kids win," Sasuke pointed out petulantly as Naruto jumped three of his pieces.

"Ha!" Naruto snorted, tossing his head back and crossing his arms. "Naruto Uzumaki never loses! 'Specially to a snot-nosed bra—hey, move that back!"

Sasuke grinned evilly up at him. "What? Can't move the pieces, Na-ru-to?"

Something thudded loudly downstairs.

Sasuke choked back giggles as Naruto's hands ghosted through his stomach, the spasms of cold causing Sasuke to double-over, spilling the pieces and game board on the floor. With his feet kicking at the blankets and sheets, Naruto managed to make Sasuke forget all about the screams.

ooo

It was one of the most unusual birthdays Sasuke had ever spent.

His father was nearly always angry when Sasuke's birthday came around, although not at his son particularly. Sasuke's birthday fell on October 31st, and the sheer number of children skirting around the streets in costume made his father's blood tingle. Normally, Sasuke went right from school to his room and stayed there, daring only to sneak out well past midnight for food.

But that night, Sasuke was curled up in the corner of the couch, reading one of his books. His mother had her sewing out, and his father read the paper. He'd acknowledged Sasuke with a nod on his way into the room before burying himself behind the newsprint. Perhaps his good mood could be attributed to the fact that children had now learned not to knock on their door for candy, but for whatever reason, Sasuke was exceedingly grateful.

When eight 'o' clock rolled around, however, and his father shot a pointed eye towards the clock on the wall, his mother beginning to pack away her sewing, Sasuke took that as his cue to leave. With a formal bow towards is father, Sasuke tucked his book beneath an arm and headed towards the stairs. His mother cut him off at the staircase, kissed him softly on the forehead and hushed, "Happy birthday, Sasuke," with a rare smile. Sasuke looked at that, then the faint blue that ghosted her cheekbone, and went up to his room without replying.

Sasuke was actually a bit disappointed that the night had gone so well. He sort of wished he'd just fled to his room like normal. Night was clawing away at more and more daylight hours, extending the darkness and elongating Naruto's presence. He never came during the daytime, Sasuke noticed, only when the shadows enveloped the walls. And never anywhere but Sasuke's room, just Sasuke's secret. His precious friend.

Sasuke had only seen Naruto outside his room once before, and that was in the early hours of the morning, sitting in a tree outside their house. Sasuke had taken refuge in his room the day prior—his birthday, exactly a year from now—and with the color of blood making everything dark, he'd seen bright blue eyes illuminated through his window. Staring at him sadly, exuberantly, before disappearing. The next night, Naruto was in his room and had since yet to leave.

But when Sasuke entered his room that night, there was no Naruto. Sasuke frowned. Spinning on the spot, Sasuke saw that the door was closed without his having shut it. Seconds later, warm and soft palms covered his eyes. Panic lit like a fuse in his chest and only the second hand over his mouth bottled in the scream.

"Shh, shh, kid, it's me! Damn, cool it," a familiar voice hissed in his ear. But it sounded all wrong. Naruto always spoke as if from a very deep well, and the echoing quality soothed Sasuke like a lullaby. Now it was solid and very real, tangible and itchy in Sasuke's ears. The hands ran from his head to his shoulders and spun Sasuke around slowly, as if afraid he would break. There stood Naruto, solid and warm and grinning at him with all the strength of the sun. Shakily, Sasuke lifted his hand to run fingers over his friend's cheeks, feeling the bumpy ridges of his scars. Naruto's smile fell slightly.

"Sorry to surprise you like that," Naruto whispered, winking. "Thought you might like a little gift for your birthday."

"But," Sasuke murmured, feeling a bit stupid but he could no longer keep his hands still. Once they were done with the face, they moved to the hair. It was so soft, and Naruto smelled so _nice_. Sasuke could never smell him before. "You're…you're—"

"Solid?" Naruto tried, grin returning. "Yeah, only on Hollow's Eve. You sure were born on a lucky day, brat."

Lucky day? Sasuke swallowed. He'd never considered this day lucky before, dreaded it with all his might. A day everyone else celebrated but him, and a holiday on top of that. Being trapped inside and watching all the children roam around outside with candy and friends and _family _and such cool decorations Sasuke so wanted to see close-up.

"Well, guess it's good you're a bit late. Wouldn't have had time to nick this, then." That was when Sasuke noted a dark bundle tucked beneath Naruto's arm. It was too dark to see properly, but before Sasuke could conduct further inspection it was suddenly strangling him.

Struggling loudly, Naruto tried to calm him down but wouldn't give up. Sasuke's arms were forcibly shoved through something, and then a hat was shoved over his head. "I think it was meant for girls," Naruto was saying, face squinted in concentration, "but who cares, right? It's black, it's—"

"Who're you dressin' up like a girl! Idiot!" Sasuke snarled, writhing like a snake before all the air was pummeled from his lungs as he was swept against a hard chest and a warm voice was laughing in his ears. Sasuke's skin tingled.

"Stop squirming," Naruto said, lifting Sasuke into his arms. "And hold still, okay? Your mom and dad in the living room?"

Sasuke nodded, confused and suddenly elated. He'd never been held before, ever. And suddenly he was more scared of being put down than being so high up. Naruto looked shorter than his brother, but just as old. This was a big deal.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Go _where_? Sasuke wondered, but before he could form another thought Naruto had swung them both out the window and into the tree that grew by Sasuke's second-floor room. Eyes glued wide open, stomach doing somersaults, Naruto climbed down the tree one-armed with Sasuke tucked firmly against his body with the other. When they landed, Naruto walked quite calmly down the street. Sasuke felt too frozen to move, both hands firmly clutched around Naruto's orange hoodie. He'd never been outside this late before. On a _school night._ On his _birthday_. Sasuke felt beside himself and began to tremble. Naruto looked down, frowning in concern, but when he caught the look on Sasuke's face his expression smoothed out into something Sasuke had never seen, nothing that he could possibly find the words to describe.

After walking for a few blocks, Naruto placed Sasuke down on shaking legs. Sasuke kept one large hand trapped in his, lip drawn out in a fierce pout. Rolling his eyes, Naruto dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a tightly furled piece of cloth. Whipping it out, Sasuke saw a black bag painted with candy corns and cartoon pumpkins. For the first time, Sasuke glanced down at what Naruto had manhandled him into. Some sort of black robe with tattered hems, and reaching a hand up he felt his hat, wide-brimmed and tall.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Witch's hat," he supplied, "but you can tell people you're a wizard. They won't know the difference."

Sasuke blinked owlishly at him.

"Now here!" Naruto shoved the bag into Sasuke's hand and wrenched his own from Sasuke's grip. He pushed the boy in the direction of a house and instructed him, "Now go up there and knock on the door. When they answer—geez, what am I doing, you're a kid, you know what to do. Go on!"

Sasuke just stared.

Rolling his eyes again, Naruto grabbed his hand again and lead him to the door. He made a point of knocking on the door. A young woman with bright blond hair opened the door, her eyes immediately focusing on Sasuke's. "Ooh, wow, are you a warlock?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto nudged him with his knee and answered for him. "Yup, that's him. Sorry, he's shy," he finished in a stage whisper, causing Sasuke to blush and the woman to giggle. "Sasuke, what do you say?"

Swallowing, disbelieving that he was actually going to do this, he attempted a shaky, "Trick-or-treat?"

"Here you are!" And suddenly a small handful of candy littered the bottom of Sasuke's Halloween bag, and Naruto was tugging him away. To, bizarrely enough, another house. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth, before it went on to another block and another. And no parents had seen enough of Sasuke to give a strange blond man a second glance as he tugged a boy around to trick-or-treat.

Two hours later, Naruto had the bag looped around his forearm and Sasuke on his bag, arms wound about his neck and yapping away. The candy, Sasuke had never seen so much, and all the lights and the skeletons and how did they make them move, what store sold all these different costumes, who, when, why…

Naruto once again scaled the tree one-handed, letting Sasuke talk himself out to keep him distracted as he deposited him back on the bed. Sasuke collapsed, hat tilting from his head and flumping to the floor. Naruto shook his head and said, "You haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"The best part?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yeah!" To Sasuke's delight, Naruto then upended the bag of candy onto the mattress. As Sasuke's hand reached for a piece, Naruto pushed it away. "Wait, wait, I gotta check it first."

"For what? Poison?"

"Nope. To get rid of all the crap. See this? This is the cheap stuff, what you really want is this…"

They spent the rest of the night picking away at Sasuke's candy. Eating their weight in sugar, Sasuke laughing more than he ever remembered doing, laughing until he cried. He didn't even remember falling asleep, only knew that at some point Naruto had tucked him into bed, and had drifted away into dawn.

ooo

One week later, his father had found the rest of the candy Sasuke had scrounged away under his bed.

That night Naruto was attempting to fill every bit of Sasuke with icy coolness, soothing and moaning "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," which Sasuke didn't understand a bit.

"Don't say that," Sasuke mumbled through an aching mouth. "Was the best day of my life. Best night _ever_…" But even Naruto's blurred outline was shaking so Sasuke thought it would be best just to let him at it. Naruto shook and shook and ran cooling hands through Sasuke's injuries, apologizing endlessly and Sasuke was left to wonder how miserable one could look without shedding a single tear.

ooo

For years, it seemed to Sasuke that all he had ever done was think and not act.

It was his thirteenth birthday today. His room hadn't changed much since he was a child. He was on the verge of both a growth spurt and a cracking voice, both of which he knew Naruto would tease him mercilessly for.

Naruto…

Sasuke face burned and he scowled at the wall, scuffing the floor with his feet. The moron was late, of course. He always was this night, predictably trying to formulate some great surprise that would trump last. During the confusion of Halloween, it was so easy to blend in with the masses and wonder about. Naruto had always led the way on their ventures, Sasuke taking shotgun to whatever wild night the spirit could formulate.

However, for the first time Sasuke had a very faint idea of what he _would _like. Face darkening a tinge more, Sasuke knew that his height and voice weren't the only things changing.

Sasuke had never been able to get over his social awkwardness. The great age gap was more than enough to stick a rivet between Sasuke and his classmates, but adding to that was Sasuke's natural aversion to anyone that attempted to talk to him, to anyone that so much as _looked _at him except for Naruto. And with no other natural outlet, all his hormones avalanched towards the only viable option.

Sasuke jumped as that only viable option scorched him with a sudden touch, arms wrapping around him from behind and a scarred face burrowing into his shoulder.

"Idiot, be careful, you're heavy!" Sasuke snapped, choking on surprise and his own happiness.

"Happy birthday!" Sasuke could feel his grin, the mouth pressed into his neck and then a face burrowing into his hair and for _God's sake _Sasuke was a _teenager_, was Naruto this stupid? Did he not realize…?

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke muttered, turning and looking at Naruto. He wasn't dressed as he normally was on Sasuke's birthday, in things such as raggedy jeans and sweatshirts. Instead he was wearing nice slacks and a normal, blue shirt that looked nice with his hair, fitting snugly across his shoulders, and how could a ghost be _tan _anyway? Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the bed, well aware that Naruto had yet to release him. To excuse his staring, Sasuke asked, "So what is it this year?"

Naruto scoffed, finally releasing him. Sasuke's father kept the house running at a steady warm temperature, but Sasuke felt suddenly enshrouded in ice. "You act like you don't like my surprises," Naruto complained petulantly.

"I don't much care for the 'surprise' part," Sasuke said listlessly, "but…"

Naruto grinned, shaking his head and tugging on Sasuke's hand to lift him from the bed. He smiled wider at the fact that Sasuke was already wearing shoes. "C'mon," he cajoled. "Let's not stick around. Let's go!"

Sasuke hadn't needed help getting out of the window since he was ten, and he climbed down the ancient tree with a grace Naruto himself had never possessed. He landed twice as lightly despite dropping from a higher branch, and faster. Naruto rolled his eyes, pushing past Sasuke to lead the way onto that night's adventure. Sasuke was old enough to hazard a guess at Naruto's age, probably in his late teens or even early twenties. He was of average height, Sasuke coming up to his shoulder now. Sasuke felt a bit smug at that. _I'll surpass you soon enough, Naruto._

They walked quietly down the street towards the park, but passed by the entrance. Sasuke frowned. Naruto had brought him in here twice, once for a picnic in a tree canopy two years ago and once to sail boats the year after their first disastrous Halloween.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto shook his head and reminded him, "It's a surprise, dummy." Sasuke was thrown even deeper into confusion as Naruto led him behind an abandoned hunting depot. Sasuke rubbed at his arms, wishing he'd brought a jacket with him, looking around at his surroundings. The street that ran behind them was abandoned. The houses on the block were dark and quiet, the whole sky swimming with silence. Even the leaves of the trees refused to rustle.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke tried again.

"Okay!" Naruto came to a stop and turned to face Sasuke as if the teenager hadn't uttered. "You wait here and—and close your eyes! Okay?"

"No."

Naruto's fingers were at his eyes then, and Sasuke spat a curse, swatting Naruto's hands away and feeling tingles erupt wherever their skin touched. Up until tonight, any touch Naruto bestowed upon him—and Naruto was really very clingy whilst in this form—Sasuke had found it warm and inviting, a rare treat he was only able to indulge in once a year. And whilst he'd expected the change, he found it both exhilarating and unwanted. Sasuke was breathing audibly, and the realization made his face darken. "Fine!" he snapped to save himself further embarrassment.

Naruto's teasing expression faded into concern, and he withdrew Sasuke's hands from his face by gripping his wrists lightly until he could clasp Sasuke's hands in his own. "I thought… Things are getting better, aren't they?" Naruto asked suddenly, sad blue eyes regarding Sasuke pleadingly. "He doesn't touch you much anymore. I thought—unless you're hiding it, you know I can't keep an eye out on you during the day."

"He hasn't, and I don't need looking after, especially by a complete moron like you." Despite his words, Sasuke didn't pull his hands out of Naruto's. This didn't feel arousing, just relaxing and natural, like the will to take a cool shower after a hot day. "I'm fine."

"Something's bothering you," Naruto insisted. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, can't we just—do whatever it is, look I'll shut my damn eyes. See?" But Sasuke didn't, couldn't tear his gaze from Naruto's as they bore into his. Sometimes he felt that Naruto lied about a lack of any supernatural talents. Naruto seemed to be peering into his head and taking his own good time looking around.

"It's…" The moment the word escaped his mouth Sasuke regretted it. Naruto leapt at the slip.

"What? What is it? Is it something I can fix?"

Well, yes. "I don't know." Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. When Naruto didn't budge, Sasuke demanded, "Well?"

"Tch. Fine, bastard," Naruto muttered. Sasuke's hands were bathed in ice as Naruto left him, footsteps trailing away into the short distance. Sasuke waited, still as a trigger finger and tensed. He wasn't made to wait long. Soon he heard the sound of crunching of gravel signaling Naruto's return, but his footsteps were accompanied by a much louder noise. Sasuke frowned, but stood still and waited until Naruto was in front of him.

"Naruto."

"Hold on, hold on… There you go, c'mon baby."

"Who're you calling—"

Sasuke yelped at the loud revving of a violent engine, eyes flying open. Naruto was laughing at him, but Sasuke really didn't care. He was too busy staring at the sleek, black ER visit on wheels in front of him.

"Well?" Naruto asked excitedly, running a hand down its frame. "What do you think?"

"Naruto," Sasuke croaked, refusing to take a step closer no matter how Naruto's hand beckoned him. "Where did you get that?"

"Borrowed it. Don't give me that look, I'll put it back. Just thought we'd give it a little spin."

"Do you even know how to _drive _that thing?"

"'Course I do, blockhead, how do you think it got here? And it isn't a 'thing', it's a freakin' work of art."

Sasuke just shook his head slowly. "I don't know about this, Naruto." Naruto had taken him on some fairly tricky trips before, but none like this.

Naruto kicked the stand into place and walked to Sasuke's side, circling an arm about his shoulders and pulling him towards it. An off-white helmet was proper off the handlebars and Naruto popped it off, spinning it in one hand. "I said no, Na—"

"You've never been out of the city before, have you?"

That shut Sasuke up.

Naruto's face looked pained for a few long moments. He waited for Sasuke to say something, but when he didn't, Naruto continued for him. "Like I said before, I have no way of knowing what goes on with you during the day, except what you tell me. But I just have a feeling. You haven't, have you?"

Sasuke stared at the helmet, leaned unconsciously into Naruto's side, everything out of focus and blurred until Sasuke felt like it was he who was the ghost.

"I'm right here," Naruto said, pressing the helmet into Sasuke's chest. "It's an adventure, just like all our other ones. Just… going a bit farther this time."

Sasuke hands lifted to touch the helmet, but he didn't grab it. Naruto was patient though, as he always was, and he waited for Sasuke to put it on himself. Naruto showed him how to climb on, instructed him to hold on tight, to lean with him, into him, and these things Sasuke had no problem doing. They rolled like ocean waves, perfectly in sync and barreling into the night with the air in their faces and soft ocean spray beneath their feet.

ooo

"You said earlier that something was wrong with me." Sasuke played with the sheets, laying long ways on the bed and facing in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah. Gonna fess up?"

"You know what's wrong, don't you?"

Naruto didn't look at him, just out the window. The sky was lighter, somehow.

"Naruto."

"Go to sleep, kid."

Quietly, in a hushed voice, "I'm not a child."

"I know." Naruto closed his eyes, like he was straining his ears to hear something. "You were never given the change."

"Don't you dare take pity on my now."

"I'm not. Just… making excuses, I guess."

"For?"

"To not be selfish."

Sasuke's lashes lowered halfway, no longer a child, never was. "I don't care if you are. If you let me be, as well."

"But I do, Sasuke. No."

Sasuke hesitated, then slowly curved himself to Naruto's side. The spirit didn't stop him.

"No."

Hovering over him, imagining that in a few short hours he wouldn't get the chance again for another year. Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto's eyes traced the motion, and that made Sasuke's mind up for him.

"Don't do this to yourself, Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke shook his head, closed his eyes, lowered his face in an inexperienced way until he could feel Naruto's warm breath on is lips.

Gently, two hands cupped his face like smoke. "I won't be able to stop," Naruto whispered. "I won't be able to let you go. Please. Don't. I'm not anywhere near normal Sasuke, please, find someone else. I won't be able to say this again. Just… don't. Listen to me, listen to me for just this once. Don't…"

But Sasuke kissed him anyway.

ooo

His fourteenth birthday, Sasuke schooled his face to calm serenity while every piece of his insides thundered and howled. Everything was new, this felt so clean and _good _and it felt sacrilegious to do it in this house, in _his _house. Still, when Naruto looked up at him, eyes burning like they never had before and face flushed with excitation, one hand buried in Sasuke's hair, and the other—

"Here," Naruto husked, rolling onto his back and tugging Sasuke on top of him and between his own legs. "I'll show you."

"I don't need a dumbass like you to teach me any—"

"Shut _up_, Sasuke." Tugging Sasuke's head down, kissing and kissing and making everything messy and hot and _fuck…_

ooo

Sasuke had turned sixteen two weeks ago when he heard the gunshot, and from behind him Naruto whispered, "Get in the closet," words he hadn't spoken since Sasuke was ten. Sasuke was so used to this by now, even though his father hadn't had a serious episode in years, that moving to a safe hiding place was hardwired into his brain. A built-in flight response, where 'fight' was blaringly omitted. Sasuke, however, realized two things simultaneously.

The first thing was that he was an adult now, truly and finally. The equal of the man crouching before him, transparent and hissing for him to hide and to run when that was all Sasuke had done for his entire life.

The second was that the noises from below had stopped, and that there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"GET OUT THE WINDOW!" Naruto was shouting loud enough to tilt the world off its axis. "GET OUT, YOU DAMN IDIOT _GET OUT!"_

His door was opened, and Sasuke realized belatedly that he really had no time to think, none at all. It was nice and blissful, as easy as falling asleep. And even with a gun in his hand and the smell of drink about him, years of bitter disappointment and unfulfilled expectations causing his anger to well up like a summer storm, Sasuke's father had never been less frightening.

"Get away from him!" Naruto screamed, cried, pain solidifying him more into reality than Hollow's Eve had ever managed to. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

"You," his father croaked, eyes bloodshot and Sasuke would never, ever have a life outside this house. No matter if he could get past his father, or manage to find his way from this room without being dragged out. Sasuke didn't feel sad, pitiful, only angry and vengeful with fire scorching its way through his veins.

"NO! _NO!"_

The gun was shaking and Sasuke stood up from his desk, wondering how to get around this, or if he even wanted to. Naruto was shaking so hard he looked like nothing more than smoke.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Naruto _screamed. _"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DON'T YOU TOUCHING HIM, DON'T YOU FUCKING GOD DAMN TOUCH HIM!"

Screaming and screaming but Sasuke's father just grinned and cried silently, not pulling the trigger, but squeezing with all the gentleness he'd never bestowed upon his son before. Sasuke didn't hear the cry of the bullet, only Naruto's roars, and the noise loud and ear-splitting as if the world was dying and being reborn right around them. The sound followed Sasuke into the darkness, and he was not alone.

ooo

Sakura dumped her duffel bag and peered around the hall, rubbing her bangs back from her sweaty forehead. With a grunt of annoyance, she pulled her hair back and snapped it into a short ponytail. She couldn't believe she'd let Ino convince her to cut it, it was too short now to properly pull back. Half of it always hung forward, poking her nose and tickling her lips. But she'd _insisted _in that annoying way of hersthat with a new start, a new look must accompany it.

Her family had bought the new house a few months ago, and after all the refurbishing, it was finally fit for habitation. It had been abandoned for two years, sitting and taking up space on the lot until it was finally brought down to her parent's price range.

Sakura walked down the hall, idly counting down the doors until she came to hers. She could open the windows, let in a bit of air before moving everything in—

But when she opened the door, it was to find that there were already two people inhabiting it. Sakura's jaw fell slightly, eyes widening, a scream about to form on her tongue and one foot already behind her, the blonder of the two turned around… and smiled invitingly at her, hands swinging back to cup the back of his head. Faint surprise registered on his face.

"Hey there, sorry if we scared you," he said, his companion turning around to face her as well. He had dark black eyes, piercing and regarding her with a flat and unreadable expression. "We were just leaving."

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura demanded, startled. While the one was smiling at her, the other's expression made Sakura feel quite unwelcome in her own home.

"Contractors," the blond replied easily. "Like I said, we were just leaving We were only making sure everything was good. Your parents get everything in okay?"

"Oh… oh, yes," Sakura said, frowning a bit. They were a bit too young looking to be contractors, she thought. They looked hardly older than her. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here? My parents didn't mention anything about you."

"Oh, well, we've been working on this old project for a while now," the more amicable of the two said, patting the wall nearest to him. "Just came to say your good-byes."

"Erm, right," Sakura said, rubbing her forearm and taking two steps back to clear the doorway. "Well, if there's anything else you need, I could always give my parents a call."

"Nope! That's fine!" He swung an arm over the taller man's shoulders and steered them towards the doorway. "It's been good meeting you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled timidly back, but before she could realize that she'd never given her name the brunet stopped in his tracks to stare at her. Sakura blushed, staring back and asking, "Yes?" He was handsome, she realized, his features sharp and refined like a model's.

His lips, so pale they nearly blended in with his face, murmured to her, "Take care."

"Um, yes? You t—" But he'd already turned away from her and headed towards the stairs. The blond shrugged at her with a 'What can you do?' sort of expression on his face before running after him. Sakura started as she saw him grab the brunet's hand, bounding down the stairs before him and tugging. And like a thin flicker of fire cracking through spun sugar, the brunet's lips curled up into a smile as simple and easy as breathing. They headed down the steps together, voices echoing through the hallway as if from a very deep well. Sakura listened for their departure, and frowned. She never heard the door open, nor close.

But when she went downstairs, Sakura found them gone, never to see them again.


End file.
